Belarusian Junior National Team
4 - 0 (Minsk, Belarus; November 10, 1992) | Largest win = 19 - 0 (Minsk, Belarus; November 12, 1992) | Largest loss = 12 - 1 (Podolsk, Russia; December 27, 2000) | World champ2 name = IIHF World U20 Championship | World champ2 apps = 24 | World champ2 first = 1993 | World champ2 best = 9th (2001, 2002) | Record = 50–47–6 }} The Belarusian men's national under 20 ice hockey team is the national under-20 ice hockey team in Belarus. The team represents Belarus at the International Ice Hockey Federation's World Junior Hockey Championship Division I. Belarus became an independent nation in 1991, and the team made their first appearance at the top level World Junior Hockey Championships in 1998, when Belarus won Pool B (now Division I). The U20 team attracted plenty of NHL scouts at the 1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Winnipeg, but the Belarusians never won a game and tied Kazakhstan in round-robin play. Belarus finished 10th and were relegated to Pool B for 2000, which was staged in Minsk, Belarus. The team easily returned to the top level by defeating Germany in the final. Belarus had little trouble adjusting to the 2001 World Junior Championships in Moscow, Russia since players played all over Russia and the former Soviet states Latvia, Kazakhstan, Ukraine and Belarus. Vitali Aristau was 15 years old when he was part of the team in 1999, was still not good enough to be the starting goaltender for the 2001 squad. The team had two more returnees from the 1999 squad - Konstantin Koltsov and Andrei Maroz. The Belarusians avoided relegation by winning and tying a game against the Kazakhs. Belarus would compete in the next 2002 and 2003 World Junior Championships, until finally being relegated along with Germany under the new IIHF format. Belarus would return to the top division in 2005, where they would upset the hosts USA 5-2 in round-robin play, but were relegated again with Germany. Belarus made their last World Junior Championships appearance at the top level in 2007, and have struggled since to be promoted. Belarus won the 2015 Division I A tournament, finishing with a record of 4-1. This means they will play in the top division in 2016. History *1993 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 3rd in Group C qualifying Pool B (not ranked). *1994 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 26th. *1995 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 20th *1996 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 22nd *1997 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 19th *1998 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 11th *1999 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 10th *2000 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 11th *2001 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 9th *2002 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 9th *2003 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 10th *2004 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 11th *2005 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 10th *2006 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 12th *2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 10th *2008 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 13th *2009 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 13th *2010 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 14th *2011 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 13th *2012 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 12th *2013 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 12th *2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 13th *2015 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 11th *2016 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. 10th U18 Team The Belarus men's national under-18 ice hockey team is the men's national under-18 ice hockey team of Belarus. The team is controlled by the Belarus Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. The team represents Belarus at the IIHF World U18 Championships. International competitions ;IIHF World U18 Championships *1999: 1st in Pool B *2000: 10th *2001: 1st in Division I *2002: 5th *2003: 8th *2004: 9th *2005: 1st in Division I Group A *2006: 9th *2007: 1st in Division I Group A *2008: 9th *2009: 1st in Division I Group A *2010: 10th *2011: 4th in Division I Group B *2012: 1st in Division I Group B External links *Belarus at IIHF.com Category:Junior national ice hockey teams